Betrayed
by Heavenly Fox
Summary: Naruto killed by some one he once called friend is given a choice by Kami.....what will he do.
1. Chapter 1

**When something end's Something**

**Else begins**

Naruto sat watching as the life bled out of his body, no medical jutsu or even kyubi could save him now, not after what happened, he couldnt belive it, his long time crush Sakura Hanaro had grabed a kuni and rammed it into his chest after he had brought back her Sasuke-kun after he had betrayed the village for a tratior who promised him power to kill his brother, she screamed at him and kept stabing him with the villager's cheering her on for hurting sasuke even her best friend ino stood in shock at what she had done but to his friends dismay they where held back by the villagers as they tried to get to him to help him they where shouting out to his name but he couldnt hear them anymore, he was to far gone and he couldnt care anymore closing his eye's for the last time he spoke to the fox, the only being who had stood by him through everything, even the fox couldnt wrap his mind around what had happened..

"**im sorry kit that it had to end like this...betrayed by your friend and team-mate...betrayed by your own village...even though i always hated you, i have always respected you for your determanation and courage to stand and fight against all the odd's...even when all seamed lossed you still stood your ground..im proud of you kit...proud that i had the chance to meet some-one like you"**

" Thank you Kyubi...even though at first i hated you and blamed you for all that happend to me...you stood by me...encouraged me to do better and to never give up...i only wish...that i had known who my parents where and to know if they where proud of me for what i have done..."

"**i know kit...but trust me where ever they are they whould have been proud of you...for all that you have faced and been put through you have never broken, your will to carry on has never deminished...you are the true embodiement of the will of fire"**

"thank's furrball...times almost up...at...least..."

and with those last words Uzumaki Naruto past from the world of the living...leaving no legacy behind...just leaving his mark on a small group of people who trully cared for him...people had at first spat upon him,taunted him but afterwards they had come to see that he was a good man...he never left a comrade behind...always helped other's before he helped himself...

And so passed Uzumaki Naruto... He didnt die on some far flung battlefield for the honour or glory of his village...he didnt die for the sake of his friends...but was murdered in cold blood by some-one he once called Friend...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH NARUTO OR BLEACH!!**_

**Into the Unknown**

Naruto felt pain course through his body and mind, it seamed his very soul was being tortured, gasping in agony he tryed to force the pain to the back of his mind but he had to force each breath into his lung's, slowly he opened his eye's but as soon as he did pain shot through them as if they where being stabed with hot irons, letting out a cry of agony he forced his body to move through the pain, suddenly it vanished as if it where never there, lying still for a few moments to gain his breath he opened his eye's again to find he was in what looked like a large underground chamber which was held up by mutiple colums which had intrecut design's carved into them (looks like the mines of moria LOTR book 1) slowly he stood up streaching his muscles which felt like they had been frozen, Unsure of where he was he started to look around moving quickly and silently after around half an hour of searching he found nothing of intrest, no doors no nothing, sighing to him self he sat down on the floor and rested his back against one of the may pillars, focusing on the seal he tryed to make contact with Kyubi

"Kyubi you there" He asked waiting for a reply, hearing nothing he tied again

"OY FUZZBALL WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!!" He shouted into the depths of his mind but still he heard no reply_ "Hmmm somethings not right...normaly Kyubi whould rant and bellow at me for calling him a fuzzball and a lazy ass..."_ he thought, Normaly naruto is a loud mouthed baka but he does have his moments where he is quite inteligent..."_right think...whats the last thing i remember...oh...shit..."_ naruto had finealy figured out what happened to the Kyubi, He was in hell becuse when Naruto died he died. After a while Naruto got bored and started to move around the chamber he was in after the forth time of searching he decided to give up on looking for an exit so he returned to where he was sat before but as he turned around and walked away a person steped out of the shadows and waited till Naruto sat down.As Naruto sat down he started to think back on his life, what had he acomplished in his young life, suddenly he felt the tempreture drop and the shadows started to close in on him, Instantly he was on his feet in a defensive posistion scaning the chamber for the source, it was then he saw a figure standing in front of him, he couldnt really make it out as it was covered in darkness

"Who are you and what do you want" Naruto asked the figure, The voice which came from the figure seamed to suck the life from his body and chill him to the core

"**UZUMAKI NARUTO..."**

"Yeah thats me" replied Naruto trying to sound more confident then he was

"**IT IS TIME FOR YOUR JUDGEMENT" **the figure stated as it steped out of the shadows and into the tourch light, Naruto's eye's grew to the size of dinner plates at the figure stood in front of him, It was the death god in all his glory, as the death god moved to the center of the chamber a table made of stone grew from the floor with a single chair on which the death god sat, motioning to naruto to stand in front of the table. As Naruto stood in front of the table the death god clicked his fingers and a burst of black flames appered on the table, After the flames had died down there was a folder sat there, reaching to it the death god opened the file and began to read, After what seamed an erternaty to Naruto the death god closed the folder and clasped his hands ontop of it stareing straight into Naruto's eye's

"**NOW THEN...CHOUGH chough...ahh thats better now where was i..."** At this Naruto sweatdroped

"errr i think you said something about my judgement" Naruto told him

"**ahh yes...now normaly you would either be sent to heaven or hell but considering all that has happened in your life we cant acctualy decide where to send you"**

"Errr why not" Naruto asked trying to ignore the sweat on his forehead

"**well...i dont acctualy know."** the death god said letting out a little chuckle as Naruto faceplanted the floor,grumbling to him self about incompetent death gods Naruto picked himself up of the floor.

"So whats going to happen to me then" Naruto asked in cureosity

"**well by what it say's on this sheet"** the death god said as he pulled a sheet of paper out of the file "**you have two choices"**

"What do you mean two choices"

"**well the first one is that you will be sent back to your birth with a few gift's from my sister Kami or you can go on to the Soul Society and become a Shinigami"**

"Wait i thought there was only one Shinigami..." Naruto asked quite confused at what the death god had told him

"**Yes there's more then one"** the death god replied in an tired voice while grumbling about _stupid blondes_

"How long can i have to think it over..." Naruto asked " Also what gifts whould i recive if i went back"

**" well ill come back in around an hour for your decision and what gifts you would recive i dont know " **the Death god said as he faded in to the shadows


	3. Chapter 3

**Sentence**

_3 day's after the Murder of uzumaki Naruto_

Tsunade was sat looking down upon Sasuke Uchiha with hatetred, He was the reason her little brother was dead, After all if he did not go off on his little ' I am a Uchiha and a Avenger, I need to kill my brother' power trip Naruto whould be alive, So there she was sitting in a full court thinking of the worst punishment she could sentence the Uchiha to.

"Sasuke Uchiha...you are charged with treason and betraying the Hidden leaf village also you are charged with consperacy to destroy the hidden leaf...Do you have anything to say in your defence." Tsunade said in a voice which held no emotions.

"Hmpf...Like your goning to do anything to me...im an Uchiha...you need me" Sasuke gloated with a smirk on his face knowing that he whould only get a light sentence if that.

"Very well...i have consulted with the Fire Lord and he has decided the punishment which shall be handed down to you." As Tusnade said this, Sasuke along with the council paled beacuse they couldnt defy the word of the Fire lord

"Sasuke Uchiha your punishment as decread by the Fire lord follows you shall be taken from here by his forces to an unspicfied place where your eye's will be removed and your Chakra network sealed off, you will then spend one month with Ibiki Morino after words you will be executed and your body burnt, maby you wont be so arragont in your next life Take him away." Tsunade announced with a smirk on her face.

"YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME I AM AN UCHIHA" Sasuke screamed as he was draged away by the Fire lords troops

"Tsunade you cant do this be reasonable, he was under the influance of the Curse seal " Screamed the council trying to keep the Uchiha alive

"Not my choice, you will have to take it up with the Fire Lord" Tsunade replied with a smirk which could rival any Uchiha's

"Bring in Sakura Hanaro" Tsunade told the ANBU gaurds at the door, They Nodded and opened the door and Sakura was walked in and place in front of the council and Hokage

" Sakura Hanaro...You are charged with Murder of your Team-mate and fellow Leaf Nin Uzumaki Kamaza Naruto Son of the forth Hokage Kamaza Minto and Uzumaki Kushni sole heir to the Kamaza and Uzumaki clans...Do you have anything to say in your defence." Tusnade said shocking all present with Nartos heritige

In a small Voice Sakura replied " Im Sorry, i didnt mean to i just saw Sasuke-kun hur and i reacted" whit tears streaming down her face

"It is to late to be sorry now Sakura... As decread by the Fire Lord you are herby striped of your Ninja status and Clan name, you will be taken from this place and have your Chakra Network sealed off permanutly also you will be branded with the Hyyuga Branch Seal and you will also spend one month with Ibiki Morino after wards you will be sent to the Ninja prison and stay in solatary confinement till you die. Take her Away"

At this the whole room was silent as Sakura was draged away by the fire lords troops the only thought running through their minds was '_fuck..._'

"This concludes the judgement of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Hanaro...before anyone start's trying to pertion their release or judgments i was told to tell you this by the fire lord himself.." At this she pulled out a scroll and showed it to the council who all saw the offical stamps of the fire lord she began to read "We will show no mercy to Tratior's and Murders no matter who they be wither they are Noble born or commerner these punishments will now be given to all traior's and murders this is my decree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Decision**

Naruto sat on the cold hard floor of the Judgement room thinking over the chocie's he had been given, On one hand he had the chance to be reborn, to see all his friends again but he would also have to live with all the hate again and he would have to work with the tratior he once called brother and the bitch who killed him.

On the other hand he had the chance to be a Shinigami and meet new people, gain new friends where nobody know of his past or his inner demon's, Mulling it over he weighd the good against the bad for each decision, Feeling a headache growing he rubbed his temples and sighed to him self, leaning back against the pillar he closed his eye's and started to think of what it would be like in this Soul Society, After what seamed like hours the Death God returned...

"**so Naruto have you made a decision...will you take my offer and go to the Soul Society and become a Shinigami or will you take my sister's offer and be reborn into your previous life..."**

"Yes i have made my choice but it wasnt easy..."

"**ahh i supose not for all the pain you suffered in your life is it worth going through it all again and the Soul Society is a totaly new concept and place for you...well let me tell you things can only get better if you make it so."**

"I supose so...i have chosen to go to this Soul Society, becuse i dont think i could handle living with the person who killed me becouse i hurt their crush, also nobody in the Soul Society Knows my past or inner demons, it will be Nice to have a freash start and a clean slate."

"**Very well Naruto...Now come over here so i can change your Chakra in to reiatsu"** The Death god Ordered, So Naruto shurged his sholder's and walked over to the death god who placed his had on Naruto's head, As soon as the Death god made Contact with Naruto's head he felt something cold flood through him then came the pain, all of his muscles started to spasam, his body felt like it was melting but as soon as it had come it was gone. The death god was surprised that this boy was able to stand the pain of having his Chakra coils riped out and replaced with Reiatsu conduets, smileing to him self he pulled out a little device and presed a button on it while looking at Naruto who had Just caught his breath

"You could have told me about the pain" Naruto said highly aggravated his eyebrow twitching like a humming bird " sadist " he grumbled

"**i could have but where's the fun in that...now im going to send you to the Soul Society where you new life or should i say new death begins"** the death god said with a smile on his face, turning around from the grumbiling and curseing that was coming from Naruto, The death god opened a portal and shoved Naruto through it.

"**Have fun in your new life kid"** said the death god while laughing and returning to the shadows _**" that kids gonna go far"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A New World.**

When Naruto exited the portal he found himself around 30ft in the air, once again complaing about incompitant death gods he felt gravity once again latch hold of him and plummet him towords mother earth hitting her with a loud THUMP groaning to him self he pulled himslef out of the small crater he had made mutting curse's under his breath, finding him self dressed in a gray hakama,Looking around he saw no-one in site, Sighing to him self he started to walk to the nearst populated area, reaching the town he started to look around to get a feel of what the atmosphere is like, while looking around he saw a group of people wearing black robes tied with a white sash harrsing a small girl who looked no older the six,it reminded him of what happened when he was her age, subconsusly he started releasing killing intent, everybody around him felt a small part of it but manily it was directed at the group harrsing the small girl, it hit the group ilke a tidal wave slamming into them causeing them to trun round and search for the source, Upon seeing naruto Some of them laughed other's where more wary clasping there sword handles

"What in hell's name do you think you are doing" Naruto asked as he walked up to the group casting his gaze over them and looking at the little girl to see if she was ok

"This does not concer you commen scum." The leader of the group told him in an arragant voice, thinking that the boy whould back away

Takeing no heed of the mans words Naruto walked over and crouched in front of the small girl makeing eye contact with her

" are you ok little one" He asked in a soft voice as not to scare her even more, She replied with a small shake her head " Where are your parent's " Naruto asked only to see tears form in her eye's " Im sorry i didnt mean to upset you...did these men hurt you at all" Once again she replied with a small nod indecating that they had " Stay here ill take care of them ok." He said with a small smile, reciving a nod from the small girl he stood up and turned around to fac the group, One of the bystanders gasped becuse of his eye's, when he was talking to the small girl they where full of concern for the girl but now that he was faceing the group, they held no emotions

"Tell me why where a group of full grown men harrasing a small girl" Naruto asked the group

"She banged into me, we were showing her how to show the proper respect for thoes born of more Noble nature." The leader replied, while he was speaking the rest of the group fanned out and surrounded naruto, at this Naruto smirked and cracked his neck

"ha nobels...every where you go there all the same, still thinking that just cos they were born with a name makes them better then the rest of us..well be glad that im here"

"Why's that commen scum"

"Becuse im about to show you that a name means nothing"

"HA your out numbered, surrounded and you have no wepon...If you beg i might just let you live"

"ill take my chances asshole" at this the man got flustered and grabed his blade turning to his friends he shouted " Lets put this piece of trash in his place shall we boy's"


End file.
